narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Wiki Naruto:Chat/4 Março 2015/Tarde
12:02 ~ Bot iniciado com sucesso ~ 12:52 Oi Bot 12:59 .derp 1:06 Olá. 1:31 Achei paia esse negocio de Bot 1:31 Alguem so vai la e ver nossas conversas 1:32 Se poudesse ainda votar votaria nao 1:32 2:01 Olá. 2:01 \o 2:04 Olá pessoal. 2:04 Olá, Joãozinho. 2:04 2:05 2:05 Tenho uma amiga (doida) que me chama assim. 2:06 Ela se chama Luís? 2:06 Nope, mas tu é doido também. 2:06 Eu sei. 2:06 2:07 Hehe, 2:07 Agora tenho umas horas no notebook, como é bom fazer algumas coisas como upload e etc. 2:07 Mas se eu não fosse doido a vida não teria graça alguma. 2:08 Eu costumo à falar isso. 2:09 PVT. 2:15 Na verdade e melhor ser zuero que doido 2:15 2:15 .hue 2:16 Ou vc nao acha Black? 2:17 Não. 2:17 Ser doido é melhor. 2:17 2:17 Ah ok 2:17 2:17 Ser doido, os zoeiros que não são assim, têm limites. 2:17 Mais os dois combinam 2:17 Tipo tem que ser doido para ser zuero 2:17 E a zoeira, não tem limites. 2:18 Zuera Ever 2:18 Ops 2:18 pera 2:19 E ta certo 2:19 Fui ali no Tradutor ver se tava certo o que eu falei 2:19 2:20 *Zoeira Never Ends. 2:21 E isso 2:21 .der 2:21 2:21 Sou noob em questao de Ingles 2:22 Noob significa novato. 2:22 Então você é novato em inglês? 2:22 E mais ou menos 2:22 2:22 Faz pouco tempo que entrei no curso de ingles 2:22 Ainda to no basico 2:22 Mais tipo 2:23 Basico mesmo 2:23 Eu nunca fiz curso de inglês 2:23 Boa parte eu aprendi na internet. 2:24 Na sua escola não ensinam inglês? LOL. 2:24 Eu aprendo mais esqueço 2:24 Ensinam 2:24 Mais 2:24 Todo ano é verb to be. 2:24 Isso 2:24 As aulas de inglês se resumem apenas nisso. 2:24 2:24 2:25 Estranho. 2:25 Existe um pato chamado patonildo. 2:25 A pata dele é de cor preta. 2:25 Quando outro pato chama o pato patonildo. 2:25 Sua pata cor preta, fica prata. 2:25 Kkkk 2:26 Então o pato patonildo, diz balançando o papo para o outro pato que sua pata preta ficou prata. 2:27 Nossa 2:27 2:31 Vou sair, volto já. 2:31 João, eu faço minha lista daqui a pouco. 2:31 Ou melhor, agora. 2:31 \o 2:31 2:31 o/ 2:31 Vou indo, fazer upload da minha. 2:32 Olha o pvt antes. 2:33 Tchau Joao 2:33 tchau Black 2:35 Balck 2:35 Oi. 2:35 Para o que serve esse multikick nas opçoes? 2:35 Vc sabe? 2:36 É para expulsar mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo. 2:36 Kick Multiplo? 2:36 Mas ele só funciona com quem tem moderador do chat. 2:36 Sim. 2:36 Ata 2:36 Mais eu nao tenho com o ne 2:37 Ué. 2:41 olá 2:42 Punisher, vc tá aí? 2:42 saiu 2:43 Voltei. 2:43 oi João 2:43 Olá David. 2:43 já faz um tempo q vc não aparecia, q bom q voltou 2:44 Esse bot.. pode banir pessoas com cargos superiores ao dele? 2:44 Não sei... eu ainda não vi este bot banir alguém... 2:44 Mei 2:44 olá Rebeca 2:44 Bem, espero que a tendência seja eu entrar menos. 2:45 ola povo lindo 2:45 Olá Rebeca. 2:45 JOÃO!!! 2:45 2:45 Oi. kkk 2:45 ola... 2:45 Você bem que me lembra o Asau, Mei. 2:46 2:46 2:46 É típico dele gritar meu nome assim, me dá arrepios. 2:46 ... 2:46 o Asau vive "gritando" no chat 2:46 comendo paçoca 2:47 olá Daniel 2:47 ola beding 2:47 Olá Bend. 2:47 Oi. 2:47 Bending, entre aqui por favor: http://pt-br.narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Conversa:2438 2:48 Bend, privado. 2:50 ... 2:50 DH fiquei feliz em te ajudar 2:50 com as edições 2:51 eu q fiqueir feliz por vc ter me ajudado 2:51 *fiquei 2:52 :;0 2:52 2:53 gostei de ajudar nas edições da prova 2:53 vai ter outra reunião? 2:53 provavelmente não... 2:54 Rebeca, acho melhor vc tentar conversar com Yondaime Minato OFICIAL para avisar ele sobre a segunda fase... 2:54 ou procure arrumar um substituto pra ele 2:54 ok 2:55 obrigado pela preocupação 2:55 de nada 2:55 eu também acho q vou procurar por um substituto... 2:55 me passa o link do usuario 2:56 peraí, só um instante... 2:56 ok... 2:57 aqui está: Usuário:Uzumaki NARUTO OFICIAL 2:58 ele mudou de nome? 2:58 sim 2:58 ata 3:00 preciso avisar a minha equipe tbm... 3:00 estou escrevendo para ele... 3:02 João Gabriel ping. 3:02 Vê o PVT... To saindo. 3:02 Daniel, vc entrou no link q eu te pedi? 3:03 Sim.